A Lost Protector
by KJAX89
Summary: Set during Season 2, Emma encounters a new character causing trouble that may not be from Enchanted Forest. She goes to investigate but there is more to him than she can know. Or how his past has returned to endanger Storybrook. (Oneshot, but potential for more)


**_This story takes place during Season 2, after Emma and Mary Margret's return from Fairytale Land. For now, treat this as a oneshot and depending on the response, I may turn it into a full story. So if you'd like to see more, let me know. Enjoy!_**

Henry and Emma were enjoying what had become Emma's favorite routine. Before walking Henry to the school bus, Emma and Henry would share some of Granny's perfect hot chocolate (cinnamon of course) and just talk. Talk about school, Emma's work as the sheriff, her time spent in Fairytale Land, what they would do that week; but the thing Henry always wanted to talk about was Operation Eagle.

As Henry would always remind Emma, now that the curse was broken, they needed to help the people of Storybrook reclaim their Fairytale Land identities. To Henry, this meant attempting to figure out the true identity of every citizen of Storybrook. Emma would normally just do her best to hide her smile and listen to Henry's latest theory on who that man walking down the street actually is, or how the woman selling flowers was this character from her childhood. Emma felt it best to leave that job to the nuns – _I mean fairies_- and Mary Margret, but that didn't stop her from letting Henry voice all of his favorite theories.

"Watch it!" Emma's hand reflexively went to her holster and the other towards Henry at the sound of shouting and breaking dishes. It didn't take long to see what had caused the commotion.

Ruby was practically face to face with a man that Emma could not recall having seen before, and she was fairly certain that she would have remembered. Dressed in jeans, a black tank and grey hoodie, he was tall, actually towering over the leggy Ruby, with a strong chin covered in a very short beard, with long dark hair that reached his shoulders. His features were dark, _Indian...or maybe Iraqi? _But that was not really important as Emma saw things were going to be escallating pretty quickly if she didn't do something.

"Henry, stay here." Emma got up to try and see what was going on.

"It's not my fault, I didn't see you!" Ruby seemed to have spilled coffee all over the man, the remains of the cup and plate covering the floor.

"How is that my problem?" The man replied in a low rumble. Emma actually physically placed herself between the two. Emma swore she heard Ruby let out a rumble of her own and thought deescalating the situation would probably be best for everyone before the werewolf did something she'd regret.

"That's enough you two." The two seemed to be choosing to ignore Emma and remained locked in a stare. "Do I really need to pull out my badge to make it official? C'mon Ruby he's not worth it." Ruby gave Emma a quick glance and one more death stare at the stranger before finally turning to head back to the kitchen.

"Silly pup." Emma almost smacked her head at this guys stupidity. Did he actually want to get his throat ripped out. Emma was about to actually jump on Ruby, from the way she was walking, talking was no longer on her mind, when a voice cut through the diner.

"Is there a problem? Sounded like cats and dogs were going at it in here." Mr. Gold was standing in the doorway, an amused smile on his face.

Emma was used to the affect Mr. Gold could have on the people of Storybrook, especially now that magic had returned, but she was not ready for the affect it had on the man. The look on his face was almost as if he was excited for Ruby to try and take a swing at him, but that look had been replaced with something bordering on nervous unease.

"No. No problem at all." The man replied quietly in Mr. Gold's direction, never quite meeting his gaze. Giving Emma and Ruby one more look, he turned on his heel and left the diner.

"Who was _that_?" Emma looked down at Henry. Naturally, he had ventured over once Emma had gotten involved to see what was happening.

"That particularly pleasant man, was Hazan." Mr. Gold looked away from the door that Hazan had just walked through and down at Henry.

"Of course it was. He runs the gym, if you could even call it that, near the outside of town. Seems he was nasty before the curse too." Ruby still seemed pretty ticked off.

"Yea I knew that. But I mean who is he really?" Henry asked impatiently. Emma actually looked at Mr. Gold and Ruby as well. She was also interested in finding out who they were dealing with. It was very unlike someone in Storybrook to be looking to start a fight, outside of Regina of course.

"I'm not sure. I mean, I don't remember him from before Storybrook." Ruby looked over at Granny who shrugged her shoulders in agreement.

"Ever since we've been here that man's been looking for trouble. Luckily, he normally just stays in that gym of his. But as long as he pays his bill here, I suggest you leave him be." Granny gave a knowing look to Henry as she headed back to the kitchen.

"What about you Gold, you know anything about this Hazan?" Emma asked.

"Oh no dearie. Besides, you can't expect me to know everyone, can you?" Emma hated that look. The look Mr. Gold had when he knew exactly what you wanted, but wasn't ready to share it just yet.

"Fine, whatever. So what do you want Gold?" Emma had to get Henry to school and was not in the mood to play Gold's games.

"I was actually looking for you." Mr. Gold pointed at Emma, or more exactly, her badge. "Seems someone broke into my shop last night. Wanted to report it to our sheriff." Emma was slightly taken aback at Mr. Gold needing anyone's help, especially when it came to things concerning his beloved shop.

"Alright, sure. I'll drop by later today." Emma led Henry out the door as he attempted to ask again about Hazan.

"Henry, enough. Come one you are going to be late." Emma and Henry were outside walking quickly down the block towards the waiting bus.

"Fine, but you need to go find out who this Hazan is. I tried finding him in my book but I couldn't." That actually gave Emma pause.

"Are you saying he's not from, you know, over _there_?" Emma had only recently gotten back from Fairytale Land and still had a hard time calling it that.

"I'm not sure. I mean, I guess it's possible." Henry turned before going onto the bus, a familiar mischievous grin on his face. "Operation Eagle is operational."

"Henry, no." The last thing Emma needed was Henry wandering around town trying to look into someone that obviously was better off left alone.

"Either you are going to look into or I am. Your choice." Before Emma could respond Henry climbed onto the bus, leaving Emma feeling outwitted yet again by an eleven-year old. She was getting tired of that.

* * *

"Ah, Ms. Swan. Thank you for dropping by." Emma always felt that entering Gold's shop was like volunteering to go into a spider's web. He always looked that pleased whenever she walked in.

"Place looks pretty good for having been broken into to." Emma noted that nothing seemed out of place, and before walking in she had not seen any signs of forced entry on the door or windows. "Shouldn't you be able to just, I don't know, _tell _how someone broke into your shop." Emma's practiced gaze was looking for any signs of something out of place or amiss, but wasn't seeing anything.

"You are very perceptive Ms. Swan. And yes, normally it would take magic to break into my shop. But that's why I needed you. It seems that someone broke into my shop using non-magical means and I would very much like to know how." Emma noted that tinge of annoyance in Gold's voice. Emma felt bad for whomever it was that was stupid or desperate enough to break in.

"While I'm looking, think you can answer a question for me?" Emma did her best to sound casual.

"If I must." Replied Gold, doing his best to sound bored. Both knew the game they were playing.

"The curse, that brought everyone to Storybrook, did it bring anyone else? People from outside of...Fairytale Land?" Emma had her back to Gold as she checked the windows. Emma could feel his gaze on her.

"It's possible. But you should keep in mind that Fairytale Land is such a large place beyond the Enchanted Forest. Course the person you should really be asking is Regina, isn't it? She is the one that cast the curse in the first place." Emma knew that Gold was right, she had just had a hunch that Gold knew more about Hazan then he let on. But the last thing Emma wanted was for Gold to know that -

"This doesn't have anything to do with the little incident from this morning, does it?" Emma turned back from the window to find Gold right behind her. Emma decided it was best to change the subject.

"What was stolen? Even if I can't figure out how someone broke in, I can at least narrow down suspects if something specific was taken. And no offense Gold, but that list is going to be pretty long to start." Emma spoke as she continued to search around the shop looking for clues, doing her best to get some separation from Gold and move past her question about Hazan.

"That my dear is none of your concern. I simply want you to tell me how he broke into my shop." Gold's voice rose and Emma could tell that he was far more perturbed about this situation than he was letting on.

"Who is 'he'?" Emma asked.

"What do you mean?" Gold tried covering with confusion but Emma had caught something.

"You know who it is, don't you?" Emma had her hands on her hips as Gold moved back behind his display.

"I think that will be all I need of your services Ms. Swan." Emma knew there was more but still smiled at having caught Gold in his own web. Not bothering to say goodbye, Emma just reached the door before Gold called after her.

"If I was you Ms. Swan, I would leave our friend Hazan alone. He has a tendency to hurt those that get too close to him."

* * *

Emma was standing outside of a building that had clearly seen better days. The paint was peeling and the windows were covered in posters of fights that had happened a long time ago. A sign on the door read "CLOSED". It was colder out now and Emma stuffed her hands into her leather jacket. She thought about just going back to the station but the thought of Henry sneaking out here got the better of her.

"Hello?" Emma squinted in the darkness, as most of the lights were burnt out. She saw an old boxing ring in the center of a large space that reminded her of a warehouse. Random workout equipment surrounded the ring. While the outside was in disrepair, the gym itself seemed well used. Emma kept looking around for Hazan and saw an office with a light on in the back.

Emma knocked lightly on the door as it swung open, revealing a slightly messy office. Emma walked behind the desk, hoping to find something to satisfy Henry. Looking on the desk, she saw a picture of a truly stunning woman. She had dark features like Hazan, perhaps a sister or girlfriend? Emma didn't recall seeing a ring or anyone mentioning a significant other.

"What are you doing here?" Each word was said very slowly so that Emma looked up to see Hazan standing in the doorway to the office just as he finished asking Emma a very difficult question to answer. He was now wearing a pair of sweatpants and sneakers and the black tank from this morning. Emma noted a series of striped tattoos over each shoulder.

"Hey, sorry. I just - I thought I heard someone calling for help in here so I walked in. You know, sheriff." Emma pulled that from Law and Order and was hoping Storybrook didn't get TNT.

"And you thought you heard this call for help coming from my office?" Hazan still had not moved from the doorway and Emma now noticed a large sabre hanging on a wall within reach of Hazan. Not that she thought he needed it, he seemed lethal enough. Hazan must have noticed her gaze flit between the large sword and himself as he moved out of the doorway, gesturing for Emma to vacate. Emma quickly left the office and walked over to the boxing ring.

"I'm sorry, is there something I can help you with Sheriff?" Emma noticed the way he said "sheriff" but decided to let it slide. As long as she had him standing there, might as well try to make Henry happy.

"Listen, Hazan, I'm sorry. Let me start over, my name is - " Hazan cut Emma off.

"Emma Swan. I know who you are. I asked what you are _really _doing here." Emma could tell her time was running out quickly. Clearly Hazan did not take well to visitors.

"I was - wondering if you were taking any new members?" Emma had been trying to seem casual by leaning on the boxing ring while she had been trying to think of a more plausible excuse. She didn't even realize what she had said until she had seen the look on Hazan's face.

"This is a gym after all, right? I can use some proper training. Sheriff in this town can never be too careful." Emma was in it now, might as well keep going.

"And what makes you think I can do anything for you?" Emma found Hazan very hard to read, but she could tell she was treading on some sensitive territory.

"You look like you know what you're doing. I'm sure you can teach me some things." Hazan looked back at his office, Emma followed his gaze and saw that he had glanced at the photo on his desk.

"The woman, on the desk. She's beautiful, is she -" Again Hazan cut Emma off.

"She's gone. Someone else I couldn't help." Hazan turned to go but Emma reached out and grabbed his arm. Despite what she may have been before coming to Storybrook, her new family's commitment to helping others had rubbed off on Emma. That doesn't mean the look Hazan gives the grip on his arm caused Emma to keep it there any longer than necessary.

"Look, Hazan. I know things have been tough since the curse was lifted. But that doesn't mean you need to keep yourself locked up in here. There must be people that are looking for you, and Mother Superior has set up a station where you can see - " Emma was getting very tired of Hazan cutting her off.

"There is no one out there that needs anything from me." Emma noted for the first time a tone hinting on emotion in Hazan's voice.

"Everyone has someone. Especially in Storybrook." Hazan did not seem willing to respond to that particular sentiment. Emma thought it sounded a bit corny herself, but that's what you get when Snow White is your roommate.

Although to Emma this at least led her to believe that she had been correct: Hazan was not from Fairytale Land, or at least, not from where the rest of Storybrook was from. Emma thought it best to leave as Hazan had still yet to turn around and face Emma. But before she could leave, Hazan called out.

"Friday, at eight." Emma turned around to see Hazan.

"Excuse me?" Emma asked confused.

"If you were serious, about training, come back Friday at eight. I get to work early." Hazan seemed hesitant, it was an odd look for such an imposing man.

"Friday at eight. I'll see you then." Hazan gave a quick nod and headed back to his office. Emma had a small smile on her face as she headed back to her car. Operation Eagle was underway.

* * *

Hazan was doing what he always did when he felt frustrated: hitting the punching bag. He enjoyed the repetition, the simplicity, the feeling of leather pounding worn canvass. His face however was conflicted.

"Working off some steam?" Hazan allowed one more blow to the bag before stopping to turn to his unwanted guest.

"What do you want _imp_?" Hazan asked, his voice not hiding its distaste.

"Someone broke into my shop last night." Gold seemed as calm as ever, Hazan continued to breath heavily as he stayed near the punching bag and took off his gloves.

"And how is that my problem." Hazan was ready to turn back to his office.

"Need I remind you why I ensured you were brought here? Need I remind you about our agreement?" Hazan stopped mid-turn and looked back at Gold, his face more somber now.

"No." Hazan replied quietly.

"Good. Because there are only a handful of people who can break into my shop now that magic has returned and even fewer who could do so without magic." Gold let that information sink in.

"It's impossible. You told me it was impossible." Hazan realized what Gold was implying.

"Never count on the impossible. Now, I brought you here to protect. Think you are still capable of something like that? Or are you going to let him get away with stealing from you again?" Hazan couldn't help but look back at the picture in his office.

"Never again." Hazan replied, something mimicking a growl in his voice.

"That's what I wanted to hear." Gold tapped his cane and headed back to the door. Hazan stayed rooted to the spot by old memories.

"Oh and Rajah, do keep your distance from Ms. Swan. If _he_ is indeed back in town, I need your focus to be where it matters, stopping the Prince of Thieves, not on failing to protect another princess."

Gold smiled as he heard the punching bag break from its chains.

* * *

**_Well if the writers wont put Alaadin into OPT I guess I'll just have to do it myself. For the characters, I modeled Hazan/Rajah after Roman Reigns and Jasmine (that's the woman on the desk) after Freida Pinto. Like I said above, this was just an episode I thought of but I may come back and turn this into a full story if the feedback tells me to. So please, REVIEW!_**


End file.
